


Schoolyard Crush

by Burgie



Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Written for a request on tumblr. Anne and Alex are each other's crushes.





	

Anne sat with her friends in the shadiest part of the school courtyard. The popular girls had the nicest spot for lunch, in the shade with a cool breeze and at the right vantage point to look at everyone. Especially at the boys (and one girl) who played sport all lunch, when they weren’t on detention. It was a much-loved hobby of the girls.

“Not many people can say that they get dinner and a show during lunch,” said Holly, her cheeks turning pinker as one of the boys tore his shirt off and jumped around in excitement after scoring a goal.

“What can I say, girls? I pick the best spots,” said Anne, tossing her hair. She felt like she should have opera glasses, and that mental image made her giggle.

“What’s so funny?” asked Stacy. Anne shared the joke, and they all giggled. But when Anne looked back at the soccer field, her eyes sought out one player in particular.

“So, who’s your favourite?” asked Molly, startling Anne (though Anne didn’t let it show).

“Oh, um… Josh,” said Anne, picking out the closest guy. None of those guys were called Alex, unfortunately.

“Really? Him? He’s a little… greasy,” said Molly with a shudder. Anne silently agreed. Alex looked better than all of them. None of the boys could make her heart pound the way Alex could.

“Ugh, you’re right, what was I thinking?” said Anne with a shudder. “I’m actually not interested in any of those boys.”

“Then which boy are you interested in?” asked Holly. “I see that look in your eyes.” Of course they all suspected that it was a boy, Anne didn’t exactly let everyone know that she was bi.

“Well, he’s from… another school,” said Anne. She kept her hands fisted in her skirt, not wanting to give herself away by fidgeting.

“Oh yeah? Then what’s his name?” asked Becky.

“Alex,” said Anne. She had never been more glad that her crush had a boy’s name. Her friends all cooed and tittered, wanting more information, but Anne wouldn’t give it. A lady had to have her secrets, after all.

When the girls all wrote their crush’s names in their notebooks in pretty hearts, Anne began to write Alex’s name. It felt good, to be able to share her crush with her friends. She’d been so afraid that her recently-discovered sexuality would cause problems, but so far it hadn’t. She just wouldn’t let anyone know the real gender or identity of her crush.

While the other girls wrote the names of their crushes in journals (and any other surface that could be wrote on), Alex carved an ‘A’ into random objects. Everyone naturally assumed that the ‘A’ stood for ‘Alex’, but she knew better. She just didn’t tell anyone that she was thinking not of herself but of the pretty popular blonde girl.

Not that it was a problem that Alex was crushing on a girl- far from it, in fact. It was common knowledge that she liked girls, thanks to a certain mean girl. No, she just didn’t want anyone knowing that big, tough Alex had a crush on pretty princess Anne.

Her brothers found out, of course. They teased her mercilessly, but they didn’t go to her school, so it was okay. She just had to put up with constant jibes about her wanting to rescue Princess Anne like some knight from a fairytale. She didn’t tell them that it was one of her fantasies. That Anne would be in need of rescuing and Alex would swoop in on her noble steed (a pony could so be a noble steed, no matter what her brother Jason said) and rescue her. Then Anne would declare Alex to be her hero, and they’d kiss, and live happily ever after.

“Alex!” Alex was abruptly broken out of her daydreams by a ruler slamming down in front of her face. She gave a little ‘eep’ and sat up straight.

“I’m listening,” said Alex, her hands quickly covering up the freshly carved ‘A’ in her desk.

“Hmph. Daydreaming is for fools,” said the teacher, and walked away. Alex sighed and tried to tune in to whatever the teacher was on about.

Anne had to catch the bus home from school one day. Her family’s car was broken, and she looked so lost and afraid. Alex came to her rescue, trying to hide her sweaty palms in the pockets of her cargo pants.

“Heya,” said Alex, giving her a grin as she sat down next to Anne. “You looked a little lost.” She tried to convince herself that the colour in Anne’s cheeks was just from the unfamiliar situation.

“Hi,” said Anne, trying to hide the tremble in her hands. “Sorry, I just don’t normally…”

“Ride with peasants? Yeah, I know,” said Alex.

“No, no,” said Anne. “I just don’t normally ride the bus. Is it always so hot and noisy?”

“This is just spring, wait until it’s the middle of summer. Then it’s smelly as well,” said Alex.

“Ew,” said Anne, wrinkling her nose. The action was so cute that Alex felt her heart flutter.

“So, um, do you know where your stop is?” asked Alex.

“No,” said Anne. “Should I?”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “Okay, so where do you live?”

“Silver Heights,” said Anne. Of course she did, Alex realised, she was a rich girl. All the rich girls lived in that part of town.

“Right,” said Alex. “I think I know where that stop is.” It was past her stop, but sometimes a little exercise was good. Especially for her. And she’d need to use all this nervous energy somehow.

They stole glances at each other all through the bus ride. Alex didn’t even notice when they passed her stop, instead trying to remember the landmarks for the Silver Heights stop.

“Oh, here we are,” said Anne, clearly recognising something that Alex couldn’t. “How do I tell the bus driver that I want to stop here?” Alex pressed the button and then stood aside, letting Anne pass her. She smelled so nice.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” said Alex.

“Yes,” said Anne. “Bye, Alex. And thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Alex, her heart pounding. When she sat back down, she could still smell Anne. And Anne waved when the bus drove past, Alex waving back to her.

When Alex had finally saved up enough to afford internet for the Cloudmill household, she signed up to the social network site that all the kids at school used. It was called JorFace. On an impulse, she added Anne as a friend. When Anne accepted, she opened the chat box and then just sat staring at it for a while.

But then her mother needed her for something, so Alex walked down the stairs and left the website open on her computer (it was old and second-hand, but Alex saw it as her little project). She’d only be a few minutes anyway, and maybe she could think of what to say to Anne while she was busy.

When she returned, though, she met her brother on the stairs.

“Hey Alex, I just helped you with that girl you like,” said Duke.

“Duke!” Alex complained, and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. The message she saw made her freeze again. Especially when she saw that Anne had seen it.

At her home in Silver Heights, Anne read the message over and over again. Her hands trembled as they rested on the keyboard, and she could feel her heart in her throat.

_“Hi Anne, I really like you and I think we should go out. You’re so pretty, will you be my girlfriend? Kisses, Alex.”_

Before Anne could reply, though, another message popped up.

_“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, that was my idiot brother. It’s really Alex this time, honest.”_

Anne pursed her lips, thinking over this new development. Her fingers typed a reply.

_“Sure it was. If you wanted to ask me out, Alex, all you had to do was ask.”_

Alex didn’t know what to say. She did know that she should seriously reconsider murdering her brother, though. Maybe he really had helped. After all, she’d never be that blunt. Or put ‘kisses’ at the end of a message. Bleh. Alex stuck her tongue out, then realised how silly she was acting. Then she laughed.

 _“So is that a yes?”_ She couldn’t believe she’d wrote that, or sent it.

_“A lady doesn’t accept date invitations online.”_

_“It’s the 21st century, Anne. What, would you like me to ride up on a white steed with roses and profess my undying love for you?”_

_“I wouldn’t mind that.”_

_“I was joking.”_

_“I wasn’t.”_

Alex wondered if it would count if she rode up on a golden pony with a bouquet of wildflowers and just blurted ‘will you go out with me?’ Well, it was worth a shot, anyway.

Anne said yes when she finally stopped laughing at the sight of Alex trying to be all romantic like that.


End file.
